1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust system of a saddle-ride type vehicle. More particularly, to an exhaust system of a saddle-ride type vehicle including an end cap at a rear end of a muffler.
2. Description of Background Art
A conventional saddle-ride type vehicles, for example a motorcycle, is known wherein an end cap is attached to a rear end of a muffler provided behind an exhaust pipe for discharging combustion exhaust gas. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-108824.
In the end cap and the muffler disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-108824, a small distance between the end cap and the muffler is not preferable because a knocking sound that occurs between the muffler and the end cap due to vibrations of the muffler during exhaustion. To prevent the knocking sound, a predetermined clearance between the end cap and a rear end of the muffler is provided.
In the exhaust pipe of the motorcycle, since the muffler is exposed, the appearance can be improved by providing the end cap. When the structure in which the clearance is provided between the muffler rear end and the end cap is employed to avoid the knocking sound as described above, uniformity between the end cap and the muffler is impaired and the appearance deteriorates.